


Coffee Isn’t All That Bad

by odetostark



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetostark/pseuds/odetostark
Summary: Based off the prompt: Jamie hates coffee, but goes into a coffee shop and drinks some just so they can see Anthony who works there.





	Coffee Isn’t All That Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huntingwabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingwabbits/gifts).

> I just,,,,had to write it after @dooodle.bug’s drawing I literally was held at gun point.  
Also I’m revising the original story! If you guys want there’s a lot that’s been added and fixed to strengthen the story so go check it out.

Jamie stood across the street from the Starbucks trying to tell himself he was shaking because he was cold, certainly not because he was nervous. Unfortunately for him it was eighty degrees outside, and he was in fact very nervous.

The first time he’d come to this coffee shop was three weeks ago to pick up a drink his mother had ordered. The young man didn’t particularly care for the caffeinated beverage himself; it made his fingers twitchy, and heart beat just a little too fast. This didn’t even account for the anxious energy from going into the store considering the fact he still had no idea what he was supposed to be ordering.All around there just wasn’t anything fun about the experience. That’s what he used to think at least.

Then, the last time he’d gone in, there was a kind face that had greeted him. It was another kid his age, and his name was Anthony. He wasn’t much taller than Jamie, had mousey brown hair, and more freckles dotted his skin than stars did the night sky. Most importantly he was funny, and good at getting Jamie to laugh.

So, even though Jamie hated coffee, and the nerves that came with it, he’d been stopping by the Starbucks whenever he saw Anthony working. The only thing was, he still didn’t know how order coffee.So he stood across the street staring in, gripping his wallet, and wiping his hand on his pants because there was no way he was going to go in with sweaty hands.

_You got this, just order the coffee and ask him for his number. _ Taking a deep breath as a final attempt to calm his nerves Jamie marched across the street and into the store. Luckily it was a fairly calm moment, only a few scattered people were taking up tables, and no one was in line.

See nothing to even worry about. As cool and calmly as he could, Jamie walked up to the counter waiting for Anthony to come up.

The other boy was preoccupied with cleaning one of the machines. He hummed along to the song playing over the speaker, and Jamie silently wished he’d sing a little louder so he could hear.

“Yo! Anthony there’s a customer.” Yelled an older guy. He was always there, always working, and so Jamie assumed he was the manger or something of the like. His name tag read Tyler.

“Oh shit,” Anthony grimaced at his language. “Ah, uh sorry Ty.” But the manager simply waved him off.

Anthony threw the rag he’d been using under the counter and walked over to the computer smiling. “Sorry about that wait what can I - oh! Hey Jamie.”

“You know my name?” He tried not to sound so excited when he asked, but not very many took the time to listen to what he had to say, let alone what his name was.

“Yeah, I try to remember the regulars, plus you’re the only one who ever has anything interesting to say.”

“Oh, right.” His heart was thumping a mile a minute, and it had become very hard to have a stream of thought.

Anthony turned his head slightly, seeming a bit confused. “You alright? Seem a bit distracted today.”

Jamie let out a breathy laugh trying to collect himself. “Wh-what? No I’m fine. Just thinking is all.”

Anthony nodded understandingly even though he very much didn’t. “Well,” he continued picking up a cup and scribbling Jamie’s name onto it. “What can I get you in the mean time?”

“I, um,”  This is it, just a coffee and his number. “One coffee please.”

“Sure, what kind?”

This struck Jamie as odd, he never really had considered the fact there were different types of coffee. He always simply ordered a black coffee for his mother, having no need to bother confusing himself with the complexities of the menu he'd ignored it. “Y’know the type with caffeine.”

Anthony laughed, and even though Jamie didn’t know what the joke was he laughed along as well. “Dude, the majority of them have caffeine. Do you want frozen, iced, hot? We could even do tea or something like that.”

Jamie’s laugh slowly died off, anxiety beginning to get the better of him. “Ah, I think I’ve made a mistake.” He nodded tightly deciding he _had_ in fact made a mistake, and turned around to leave.

“Whoa, hold up!” Anthony called out behind him, but frankly, even though he wanted to stay and talk, Jamie realized it was all too much. He continued out the door and onto the street.

_Idiot. Did you really think you could just walk in and ask him? _ Jamie shook his head and was deciding he really would never drink coffee ever when he heard running footsteps coming up behind him.

“Hey! Jamie!” Anthony’s sneakers stomped against the sidewalk, and he looked slightly goofy as his apron flapped around his ankles causing him to stumble.

Jamie couldn’t help himself when he felt his face split into a smile, but he was also slightly mortified. What was this kid doing running after him? “Anthony? I - what’s?” He tried to form a full sentence but it just didn’t seem possible.

“I’m not sure what happened back there but can I ask you something really fast.” Both of his hands were resting on Jamie’s shoulders, and he was slightly leaned forward trying to catch his breath. “I uh- damn” he laughed lightly and let go leaning against the nearest building. “Sorry I’m not good at this.”

Jamie stood rooted to the spot, his mouth had gone very dry from how close the two had been. “It’s fine.”

“Look, I know we don’t really know each other, but you’ve been coming into the shop long enough that we’ve, y’know, like talked, and I think you seem pretty cool.” He was staring very deliberately at the ground, and Jamie had the strange thought that Anthony might in fact have been saying it to the pavement. “You always have cool facts to share, and know stuff about the old shows I like, and we watch the same movies. Basically what I’m getting at is,” he finally looked up and for once Jamie was a little less nervous because Anthony looked just as terrified as he was. “Can I get your number?”

“Oh thank god.” The air rushed out of Jamie’s lungs and his knees finally bent a little. “Oh god that literally solves everything.”

Anthony blinked several times. “What do you mean?”

“Well I was going to ask you!” Jamie exclaimed. “but I was way to scared to, that’s why I booked it out of there. I was making a fool of myself.”

Anthony laughed again in relief. “No no don’t even dream of it, I kinda found it endearing.”

They both stood smiling goofily, overwhelmed with relief. Eventually one of them realized neither had offered up their number so they traded phones and put their own in.

“Hey Casanova! You ask the kid for his number yet?” It was Tyler again.

Anthony's cheeks reddened, but he desperately tried to play it off as cool “Don’t worry Ty! He said yes.”

“Good on you, now get your ass back in here.”

“Well, I suppose I better get going. I’ll shoot you a message once I’m done here, that all right?” Anthony smiled, and his eyes lit up, making it slightly impossible for anyone to say no to him.

“Yeah,” Jamie said with a small laugh. “Yeah that’s be great.”

“Cool.” 

“Cool.”

Anthony started walking backwards. “I’ll uh, be seeing you around then?”

“For sure, just don’t trip trying to impress me.” Jamie shocked himself, but it was impressively easy to talk to Anthony.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” And with that he turned around and practically skipped back into his store.

Jamie smiled the whole way home, and thought maybe coffee and their shops weren’t all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two chapters finished of the main story, I’m just scared to post them I’m sorry that I’m wimp but!!! Work has actually been done, and hopefully you guys will get to see it soon. Thanks for being so patient with me!! For now I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
